steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Stronger Than You
"Stronger Than You" is a song featured in "Jail Break". It was written by Rebecca Sugar and sung by Estelle. Garnet sings it while she fights against Jasper on the Gem Warship after Steven helps her reform. This song is available on Aivi & Surasshu's SoundCloud stream. The demo for the song is also available on Jeff Liu's SoundCloud stream. Lời bài hát Bản dịch Việt ngữ Bài hát của Sapphire "Sapphire's Song" is a vocal, lyric-less song sung by Sapphire in the beginning of "Jail Break" while in her cell on the Gem Warship. It follows the same chord progression as "Stronger Than You" Vài lời từ nhà sản xuất Surasshu Edit "This definitely qualifies as a career highlight for me! The song was composed by Rebecca Sugar, and an initial demo arrangement was made by Jeff Liu, which Estelle sang over. Estelle is one of my favorite modern R&B singers, so this was a daunting and yet enticing proposition to arrange. Taking Jeff’s arrangement as a guideline, we really wanted to emphasize the euphoria of Garnet beingreformed. Rebecca told us to capture the feeling of “there’s no way she could lose”. I also felt that the new Garnet design warranted a new Garnet bass sound (for those of you keeping score: where Pearl is piano, Garnet is represented by synthbass), so this was a great opportunity to showcase it. I also felt like the bridge needed a synth solo, so I went all out on this one! Aivi did a fantastic job adding to this arrangement by making the string sections magical (especially at the end when the song turns dramatic) which were then beautifully performed by Jeff Ball. Everybody did such a great job with this song, and I’m extremely proud of the final result. Thank you all for watching the season finale! Tune in tomorrow for “Full Disclosure”!"2 Jeff Liu Edit "Here's the demo I arranged for Stronger Than You! Rebecca wrote and recorded the vocal and omnichord tracks, and I put everything else together in Logic. We used this track to figure out the timing for the action sequence and for Estelle to sing to. Aivi and Surasshu then made it a billion times more awesome for the final version!" Rebecca Sugar Edit "The Stronger Than You DEMO! By me & Jeff Liu! Jeff was trying to figure out this rhythm that I couldn't quite pin down, you can hear me tapping it out on the table in the background of this track!"3 Tin bên lề * The song's romantic theme refers to Sapphire and Ruby's relationship. * When Garnet says, "I am their fury, I am their patience", she is referring to Ruby and Sapphire respectively with Ruby being the "fury" and Sapphire being the "patience". * The tune of the chorus is the same melody that Sapphire sang while she was in her prison cell. ** Its motif is also heard during "Reconciliation", another song dedicated to Ruby and Sapphire. ** The tune was also hummed during "Something Entirely New" in "The Answer", by Ruby and Sapphire. * Most of the sounds of conflict (landing hits, hitting the ground/wall) are in sync with the song's tempo. ** In the area Jasper crashes herself and Garnet into/during the "second part" of the song, the shape in the green orb in the background appears to "dance" to the rhythm, though the movements seem to be at consistent intervals. * Throughout the song, Garnet's visor changes in dominant color depending on whose (Ruby/Sapphire) behavior she is representing. * The chord progression of the intro of this song is the same as the Grover Washington Jr. song, "Just the Two of Us". * Estelle found the meaning of this song to be similar to "Gold" by Spandau Ballet and the theme from Fame.4 * The way Garnet summons her weapon is reminiscent of a type of warm-up exercise called "Bollywood Style", where the dancer drags their hands from their knees and passes through their hair. * This song also has similar themes of strength to "Strong in the Real Way". * Trong phiên bản Đan Mạch, Ruby và Sapphire hát cùng nhau một số phần trong bài hát. * Tại Lễ hội Comic-Con 2016, khi Estelle biểu diễn "Stronger Than You" trực tiếp, cô quên một vài lời của bài hát và hát "A-a-a-aaaa", thay vì "Lo-o-o-ove". 5 Video Thể loại:Âm nhạc Thể loại:Bài hát ar:أقوى منك de:Stärker als du en:Stronger Than You es:Soy más Fuerte que Tú it:Stronger Than You ja:最強の愛 pl:I Dlatego Wygram pt-br:É Mais Forte Que Você ro:Iubirea e Puternică ru:Stronger Than You tr:Senden Daha Güçlü